100 ways to be a friend
by RacheyVengeance
Summary: I'm doing the 100 Theme challenge for writing instead of art. Well, it was originally going to be different chapters with different couples, but now it's just going to be AkuDemy. M for later chapters.
1. In Which I Introduce Myself

Introduction

Why hello there. My name is Rachel. But I'm pretty sure you know that. Or maybe you don't. Either way. I was thinking the other day, "Hey. I really probably should do something more proactive." And the thing that came to mind first was writing. I love it. I had tried to write a Demyx/Axel story a while ago, but it turned out SO horrendous that I just threw it away. Anyway, I had to think of a subject for my writing, and what I thought of was the '100 Theme Challenge'. So.. Yeah. I know it's for art, but I'm not too terribly good at drawing, so here. It's for writing.

Hope you like it.

-Ven.

P.S. I know this should've been for an actual chapter of an actual story, but whatever.

**Edit**: I forgot to mention that I'm going to try to get a chapter up every week. Since school is starting soon, it's possible that's not going to be possible, so it might be once every two weeks or so. If it comes to it, don't expect a chapter up for a few weeks, I'll get to it when I can.


	2. In Which Axel Moves In

**LOVE **

_part one_

* * *

Axel coughed, looking down the long corridor. Supposedly, his room was down this one. His long, thin fingers clutched the tattered, worn out rag that was is duffle bag, emerald eyes scrunching up to read the number haphazardly written on his hand.

"S-17." He mumbled to himself. His voice was raspy as he hadn't spoken in days, plus he screamed bloody murder when he woke up in the hospital bed in the east wing, and who the hell knows how long it had been since they had cleaned this place.

Finally finding the room, he took the rusty key from the back pocket of his faded jeans. Droppng the once neon red bag to the floor, he fiddled with the age old lock. When he heard it click, he took a deep breath, winced as it raced down his raw throat, and shoved the lavender door open with a heave.

What greeted him were periwinkle walls, glaringly white flooring, a small tv, an unmade dorm style bed, empty desk, and a large fleur-de-lis esque window with a broken glass pane in it, and no curtains.

Shuffling his feet, he made his way across the chilly floor to the naked bed and dropped the bag on it with a thump. His few possessions were in there. Since they'd given him a uniform, he couldn't really wear his own clothes, except to bed and to other worlds, that is, when he wasn't on missions. If he were to go outside of his room, he had to have his requlation robe, boots, and gloves on, and black pants and a white t-shirt.

He sat on the thin mattress and emptired the sack. CD's, books, a few condoms (he'd simply emptied his drawers into the bag), and clothes tumbled out, clattering to the floor.

He really didn't give a shit. H ewas already pissed enough that that stupid guy… what was his name? Saix? Yeah. That Saix had gone through his stuff and confiscated a lot of it. He looked to the floor at what was left and noticed the condoms. Why hadn't he taken those, too?

Shrugging, he shoved the rest of his stuff to the floor and snooped through the drawers of the desk, finding blankets, a thin hospital-ish pillow, and sheets in them.

He quickly made the bed and hopped in, trying to calm himself. His window was level with the edge of the bed, and chilly air rushed in through the cracks. Sighing, he rolled over to face the other side of the room. Staring at the blank wall, he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Yeah, I know that was so super short. But I'm just trying to get to the point I can introduce Demyx. And sorry if I suck at this. I just do.

Oh, and thank you, AkuDemyfan :) The reviews really help me :)


	3. In Which Axel Gets Yelled At

**LOVE**

_Part Two_

* * *

The lanky 16 year old boy sat up in the rickity bed and yawned, looking to his left, out the window. It was dark still. "Must not have slept long." He whispered to himself. Then he remembered. The world has no sun. Just a giant assed fucking heart in place of a sun. But even that looked like a damn moon!

"Fuck!" He yelped, tripping out of his bed, his long legs tangling in the sheets. "Late, I'm going to be late!" There was an orientation breakfast this morning, and he was going to be late.

He ran across the floor, and picked up the discarded uniform from the chair at the desk, and yanked it on over his pajamas. He looked into the glass TV screen and ran his long fingers through his fire red hair and squinted his eyes, ridding them of sleep.

Throwing open the door, he barreled out of the room and down the winding hallways until he reached the café.

"Good morning, Eight." A voice called from behind him. Axel jumped, the seemingly useless pulls on his robe clacking together.

"You scared me, damnit!" He yelled.

"Watch your mouth, Eight." Zexion said calmly, and quietly.

"The names Axel, got it memorized?"

"Whatever you say. Eight." He snickered.

Axel clenched his fists, a small fireball residing in the left. He screeched and shook his hand out. He wasn't used to it doing that. He'd realized though that when he got mad, he could summon flame. Well, he could do it anyway, but when he was mad it came to him easier. Hissing, he blew on his hand. He had to get used to it. "Anyway.. Am I late?"

"For what?" Zexion said.

"..Breakfast?" He figured that he knew Axel mean the orientaion. He didn't.

Zexion blinked. "You mean to tell me you spaz out, forget to put on shoes," Axel aimed his view to his bare feet. How hadn't he noticed that? "And burn your hand up, just do you wouldn't miss breakfast? Well I hate to break it to you, you're going to need a lot more disipline if you're to be accepted here. Work on that." Zexion walked off with a huff.

Axel shifted from side to side. He didn't like to be yelled at. Ever. He withdrew into himself again, back to the scared boy he'd been when he was brought into the main office and told he'd have no heart. No more feelings. No mare love. Nothing. When he'd shown up to the café and been yelled at, he felt a hole where his heart was.

If he wasn't supposed to have anymore feelings, why was he so scared and lonely?

* * *

Yep. It's still a really short one. Like I said, when Demyx shows, it'll be better :)

Reviews help!


	4. In Which Demyx Meets Axel

**LOVE**

_Part 3_

* * *

Demyx walked down the hallway, boots clacking on the metal floor. The large blue Sitar strapped to his back hitting him in the back of the head with every step. He contemplated readjusting himself but decided against it, for fear of dropping the boxes awkwardly cradled in his arms.

The overbearing boy looked into the top box to see the room number. This place so was large and confusing, it'd taken him almost an hour to get to the S hallway in the first place, and now he had to find room 17. He found himself wondering why there were over 380 rooms anyway when there were only eight other organization members, not including himself. He let his mind wander until he reached room 17.

Reaching for the shiny metallic key in his box, he managed to unlock the door without dropping his stuff. Shoving the door open, he was welcomed by a very loud metal song, junk food wrapper coated flooring, and a flaming (literally) redhead in the window.

"Uhm.. Excuse me. Am I in the wrong room?" He asked quietly, only loud enough to be heard over the music.

"Oh, shit!" The redheaded boy shouted. Demyx flinched. "What do you want?" He snapped, shaking his hands. He didn't look at demy, just continued staring out the window at that huge heart in the black sky.

"I..uh.. Xemnas sent me to this room.. Said I'd be staying here.." His voice trailed off. The taller boy turned to look at him. He had upside down teardrops tattooed under his eyes, which were a shining green.

"Oh.. Sorry. If you're looking for room S-17 you're in the right place.. By the way. The names Axel, got it memorized?" Demyx nodded. Axel slid from the sill to the bed and looked the newcomer over. "What am I supposed to do with you?" Demyx shrugged. He'd never really had a voice for opinion. He let other people do the talking for him, and just let other people push him around.

"Is there another bed?" He asked weakly. Axel shook his head.

"I can sleep on the floor. It's alright. You don't look so hot anyway." Demyx shrugged while axel moved one of the flat pillows to the floor.

Demyx shook his head "No, you don't have to do that. I can deal." He realized he still had all of his stuff in his arms. "Uh.. Is there somewhere I could put this?" Axel pointed to the dresser and the closet. It was a pretty big room, but Axel had the purple walls covered with posters, and the floor covered with stuff. Needless to say, it looked like any other teenagers room, minus the huge oddly shaped window.

Dropping the boxes on the floor, he grabbed the sitar from his back and hugged it, resting his forehead against the neck. He coughed, eyes beginning to water. One cough turned into two. Two turned to three, and soon his was having an all out coughing fit, and he began to retch.

"Hey.. Hey kid. You alright?" Axel walked to the boy and hugged him from behind, dragging him to the bathroom and forcing him to kneel in front of the toilet. Apparently just in time, too, because he actually started to vomit.

While Demyx threw up yesterdays breakfast and the rest of the few meals he's eaten in the past hours, Axel got a washcloth and dampened it with cool water, pressing it to the sick boys forehead. Demyx leaned back against the wall, eyes closed.

"Kid, you ok?" Axel rested his hand on Demy's knee, and then sat against the wall next to him. Demyx put his head on Axel's shoulder. Not knowing what to do, Axel let him stay there and started to stroke his strange hair with a blush on his face.

"By.. By the way. My names.. Demyx. Not kid.." Demyx said between coughs.

"Alright." Axel said, continuing to stroke the sandy blonde hair. "Do you want me to take you to the infirmary or something?"

Demyx Shook his head and said "Naw.. I get sick when I get nervous. And being forced to move here. And them stealing my heart isn't really.." He trailed off, and wiped the tears threatening to spill.

"Hey. Hey, it's alright." He put his arm around the younger boy and had him rest his head on his shoulder again.

"S..Sorry." He chocked out.

"It's alright. I almost did the same thing. Don't worry about it." He rubber the boys shoulder.

"I..I thought we weren't supposed to feel emotions anymore.. So.. Why does my chest feel so empty? I understand I've got no heart anymore.. But.. It feels like I should at least feel something in my chest. But I don't. If we aren't supposed to feel emotion.. Why am I so scared, so lonely?" Demyx said aloud.

Axel sat for a minute, and pulled the blonde closer. "You're not alone, kid. I'm here. Don't worry." But inside, he was wondering the same exact thing.

* * *

I told you it'd get better. And longer. I guess. Hahaha. I promise it'll get emen better, especially since we've established Axel cares about Demyx a lot. :3 Yay.

Reviews help :D

And by the way, AkuDemyfan, thanks for telling me. I wouldn't have noticed it if you hadn't said anything.

Oh, and also, the fact the room number is 17 (which 8+9 equals) is a coincidence. Just figured that out. e_e. You love me.


	5. In Which Demyx Gets A Shock

**LOVE**

_Part four_

* * *

Axel had successfully lifted Demyx out of the bathroom after he'd fallen asleep from exaustion and dehydration. When he'd gotten the boy out of his vomit covered clothes, he slid him into the bed and covered him, leaving a cup of tea with honey on the bed stand for him when he woke up. He climbed over the sleeping nocturne, and sat next to him on the bed, but it wasn't too long until he was getting tired himself. He slipped off his shirt as he already had jersey shorts on, and then climbed under the covers with the boy.

Just as he was about to slip unconscious, he felt cool hands on his chest. He woke up a little and his body stiffened, shocked by the touch. Then he remembered there was someone else in the bed. Someone who's cool chest was pushing against his own.

"Warm.." Demyx mumbled, placing his mouth in the crook of Axels neck. It was true. Axel could somehow function to manage at a body temerature of 100 degrees, sometime more. And Demyx did have the element of water and ice. Axel found that out when he and Demyx were camped out in the bathroom waiting for the younger to feel better. Anyway, he had the power of water and ice so his body temperature was probably a little lower than the average person. Axel's thoughts were interrupted when thin, cool arms wrapped around his neck.

"Warm.." Demyx mumbled again into Axel's neck. While the blonde hugged his chest against Axel's, Axel found himself wondering what the boy was dreaming about to the point that he'd do this to Axel. Again, his thoughts were interrupted when Demyx's bare legs wrapped around Axel's hips. "What the fuck is this kid thinking about?" He asked himself quietly. Demyx was hugging him like a little boy would hug his mother or father when they were scared or sick. Axel let it slide though, when Demyx mumbled another word into his neck.

"Thank you.." Axel sort of felt the hole in his chest close up a little when he heard that. He wrapped his arms around Demyx and fell asleep again.

--Next day.

Demyx awakened first, opening his eyes to see the tiny, thin red hairs trailing down Axel's pale neck, leading to his long, bear back. His heart started to pound when he registered his chest was against Axel's warm one, his legs wrapped around Axel's almost non existent hips, his arms around his thin neck. And Axel's long arms were wrapped around his waist. He immediately got Goosebumps, but he couldn't decide whether to hightail it to the bathroom stat, or to stay there, wrapped around the tall boy.. He chose the latter. Axel was warm, he was cold, and he still didn't feel good.

While he waited for Axel to wake, he wondered why his clothes were gone. 'Did.. Did they do something last night?' He asked himself in his head. 'No. We couldn't have. I'm not gay. Am I? Why else would I not have moved from this spot. I like it here. Axel is warm. I feel safe right now. He's so warm. His skin is like porciline,' he thought, softly moving his fingers on Axels shoulder, as to not wake him up. "His hair is soft. And he's got the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.' Suddenly Demyx came to a realization. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not. But he was sure he did.

"Oh..shit." He whispered. "I'm gay" He blinked, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck tighter. 'I'm not against it or anything.. It's just kinda weird.. I've been here a day.. And I'e already thrown up last weeks lunch.. And now I've got a cruch on my roommate who's probably as straight as an arrow. I mean just look at how he looks.. Total ladies man. I bet he's not even a virgin. I am. Hm..' He let his thoughts trail into the wrong place, and a blush that matched Axel's hair crept across his face. 'Fuck.'

Meanwhile, Axel's arms wrapped around Demyx's waist tighter and pulled him closer as he readjusted himself. He was still asleep. So for the time being, he could let his thoughts trail as far as they wanted while he basked in the warmth of his new crush.

* * *

Bawww :3

I've got no idea how long this section of the challenge will last.. I'm using it as something to establish their relationship and have them realize they're in love and junk, soo. Yes, there will be a sex scene in here somewhere. Maybe in the next section.. Oooh, my brain is churning :D

-Ven


	6. In Which Axel Goes To Paradise

**I WARN YOU NOW. LIME AHEAD! AkuDemy mutal masturbation! *sirens***

* * *

**LOVE**

_Part five_

* * *

Axel awakened stunned, another warm body wrapped around his own. His body stiffened, head rising past the pillow his face was behind. He'd forgotten where he was for a moment, but the vomit incrusted clothes laying in the bathroom dragged him back to reality, as did the bright, fluorescent light that he'd forgotten to turn off coming from the filthy bathroom. He wriggled around a bit, trying to evade the long limbs attempting to entangle him further. When his frugal attempts failed, he pursed his lips and accepted defeat.

"Fine." He sighed, relaxing back into the cramped bed. Looking down at the welcome intruder, he watched for a minute, and then the boy who clung to him so much like the octopus he was, started to awaken. Demyx's eyelids fluttered, opening slightly. Looking up, he saw emerald green eyes staring down into him.

"It feels like you're analyzing my soul.." he mumbled tiredly, shutting his eyes again. Axel thought a bit, watching the frail boy breath deeper as he slowly fell back into a deep sleep. He'd fallen hard for the shrimp when he'd first walked into their room. Axel had known he was gay since first grade when he didn't want to play tag with the other boys, he wanted to play dress up and house.

He couldn't help but wonder if Demyx felt the same way as he did. Yeah. He did. He was sure of it. He'd seen the way Demyx looked at him. Plus, any other guy wouldn't have curled around Axel the way Demyx did. They would've ran as fast as their legs would have allowed them.

Axel coughed, jostling Demyx slightly.

"Mm. What." Demyx nuzzled closer to Axel, wrapping his legs around his again, and lacing his fingers behind Axels neck. During this transition, his crotch had been rubbing against Axel's. Axel couldn't stand it. There was only a few layers of fabric separating them from each other. Well, less, if Axel's erection grew anymore. Axel resisted the urge to animalisticly tear the shorts from his body and have Demyx right here, right now.

Instead, he unlatched Demyx from him, who disapproved greatly, and ran to the bathroom, narrowly avoiding the dried puddles of vomit, while slamming the door behind him. He stripped down and started running the shower head and the bath faucet at the same time, to create as much noise as possible. He reached towards his manhood, clutching himself with one hand.

He stepped into the hot water, and began pumping ferociously. As he threw his hand forward and back, a line from one of his favorite songs came to mind.

**'_Bite my lip and close my eyes, take me away to paradise.'_**

Axel did as the song said and closed his eyes, water rushing over his chest. Vivid images danced across the inside of his eyelids. He and Demyx dancing, kissing, moving to the bed, stripping. Fucking. He let out a moan, biting his lip immediately after to keep himself from making too much noise.

He reached a free hand up and grasped his nipple, plucking it not so gently. He moaned again, the air hissing through his teeth. His mind drifted back to his fantasies. He and Demyx making love in a plush bed, fluffy pillows in the shape of marshmallows folding around their bodies, down blankets entangling them together. Axel screwing Demyx harder.

Axel pumped into his hand, the thrusts strengthening, until finally he came, the liquid mingling with the cool bathwater. Axel released himself and sank further into the water, relaxing.

He was interrupted though, when he heard the door handle turn.

"Axel.. Are you ok? I heard a lot of noise coming from in here." Demyx asked sleepily, walking into the bathroom as if he were coming in to check on his little brother.

"Dem! Don't come in right now!" Axel yelped, curling up into a corner of the large tub to hide himself.

"OH! Sorry!" Demyx threw his hands up over his eyes, whirling around and fleeing the room immediately. Axel sat for a moment, then grabbed the towel from beside him, wrapping his waist, and waltzing over to the mirror to fix his hair.

Back In the bedroom, Demyx was kneading himself through his briefs. He let a moan escape. Just the thought of Axel in there, nude, and Demyx seeing him exposed, all nine inches of him, Demyx just couldn't hold himself. Looking at the clocked, he realized they had thirty minutes to leave and get to the cafeteria for breakfast. Leaving himself alone for a minute, he slipped his clothes for today on. He laughed a bit at the noticeable tent his erection made in his robe, then proceeded to continue masturbating himself.

In the bathroom, Axel had his ear pressed up against the door and he could hear his roommate breathing heavily and moaning. Since he'd already had his fun, he decided Demyx could use a little help. He threw his uniform on and silently snuck into the bedroom where he saw Demyx pleasuring himself through his pants. He soundlessly walked over to him and took his hand from his pants, grasping it in his own. Words could not explain the face of the younger boy. Ignoring this, Axel grabbed his shoulders and pushed him to the wall, pressing his mouth to Demyx's, nibbling his plump bottom lip while snaking his warm hand to Demyx's ever growing erection, wrapping his slender fingers around it.

Demyx's breath hitched in his throat. He let Axel kiss him for a minute before gaining the courage to kiss him back. Axel took immediate advantage of this and flicked his tongue over Demyx's lips. Demyx allowed him access, and they tongue wrestled for a bit, while Axel pumped at Demyx's manhood. Demyx's hips bucked forward as surge after sure of pleasure ran through him, and he blew up into Axel's waiting hand.

Axel released Demyx's mouth for a moment, looked him straight in the eyes, and said the three words he'd been waiting to say since he first met him. "I love you." his mouth threw them out. "I felt something between us since you first stepped in the door. It feels like I've known you in a past life. Either way, I love you." Axel wiped his hand on the wall behind Demyx, while said boy stared blankly at Axel. "I knew it. I shouldn't have said it. It's ok, you don't have to love me, I'll just--"

Axel was cut off by Demyx's lips. "I DO love you Axel. It just took me by surprise is all. Nobody has ever said that to me. But I'm glad you did. I love you too."

Demyx grinned for the first time since he'd gotten here. Axel smiled his Cheshire smile, pecked Demyx on his swollen and bruised lips, and said "Come on. We're going to be late for breakfast." Way to ruin the moment.

* * *

Yeah Axel, way to ruin the moment.

Anyway, this was my first citrus scene so go easy on me *sad face*

I wrote this like, three times over cause the first one was just wierd.

I have to hide my notebooks now. Woot.

Anywayyyyy. This is the last part of the LOVE theme! Finally! I don't remember what one is next. I think there's only going to be one or two longgg theme titles coming up, which is great.

Review, plz!

And don't ask me why Axel is nine inches. First number that came to mind.

OHHH! AND BIG NEWS!

I just found out Axel actually IS Homosexual. The game creator said so himself! :D Well, Sora and Riku were supposed to be gay, so, it works! Disney just didn't like it. Stupid buttmunches.

Wow, this is way too long of an ending note.

*slinks away*

-Ven

**LOVE, complete!**


	7. UPDATEUPDATEUPDATEUPDATE

Hey. Obviously it's me again.

I just wanted to let you all know I'm starting this from scratch. I really don't like how it's turning out.

It'll be a lot better though, I swear. Even though I'll probably be up until 3:00 AM writing it.

Don't you just hate it when all of the good ideas come to you after you're close to being finished?

I sure do.

Don't panic though, what I've gotten done already (as in, remakes of the chapters.) will be up tomorrow and the next day, and new stuff the day after.

The chapters are going to be purposefully shorter.

And more related to each other.

And yes there will be sex scenes.

I'll tell you when. (No pun intended.)

Just trust me though, it'll be done soon. (Again, no pun intended.)

-Ven.


End file.
